


Too Marvellous For Words

by retrogaymer



Series: kissing your best friend of 12 years, and other reckless, chaotic, stupid, sweet fun [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, M/M, Michael Mell Isn't Much Better, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogaymer/pseuds/retrogaymer
Summary: Michael won't stop interrupting Jeremy while he's doing homework, so Jeremy has to resort to drastic measures.





	Too Marvellous For Words

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the same as an adorable love song, particularly the Frank Sinatra cover, I highly recommend listening while reading for that extra cozy feeling!

~~~~“Hey, Jeremy? Jer? Jerebear? Jeremiah Heere?”

“What is it, Michael?”

“You're looovely,” Michael sighed wistfully, leaning over to plop his head on Jeremy's shoulder as he said it. Jeremy snorted, paused his work on the last minute essay he was typing up to look down at what he could see of Michael.

“And you're sleep deprived.”

“You know it, baby,” Michael laughed, wiggled his arm between the small of Jeremy's back and the wall, wrapping it around his best friends waist. Jeremy tensed up a little, had to actively stop himself from overthinking it; went back to writing.

Minutes ticked by.

“...Jeeeeeeeremy?”

Jeremy laughed, rolled his eyes - “what is it, Michael?”

“You'we _wuuuvewy_ ,” Michael said, and was then forcefully shoved away from Jeremy, laughing as his back hit the mattress.

“I swear to god - stop interrupting me, _especially_ if you're gonna talk to me in the hewwo voice, my good grades depend on this essay.”

“What good grades?”

Jeremy didn't answer - just let out an exasperated sigh and went back to work.

Moments later, Michael's head was back on his shoulder.

“Jeremyyy?”

Jeremy shut his eyes tightly, held back the grin he wanted to break into over Michael's antics. “What is it, Michael.”

“Is widdwe Jewemy Heewe a fuwwy?”

This time, Michael got a punch to the shoulder, a shove, and a pillow thrown in his face, all the while he cackled loudly. Jeremy set his computer aside before tackling Michael, trying to pin him to the bed. “Michael Mell, I _will_ kill _you._ ”

Michael gasped while he tried to flip them around, ended up with both of them on their sides, Michael trying to climb over Jeremy. “In my _own basement?”_

“In your _own basement_ ,” Jeremy confirmed in a strained tone, as he tried to get enough of a lanky leg up that he could kick Michael away.

Instead, Michael used the opportunity to grab Jeremy's ankle - leaned up and off of him and crossed his legs together manually, until Jeremy was forced to flip around with the movement.

All the air was forced out of Jeremy's lungs in an _oof_ when Michael pounced on top of him, pinning him with his whole weight. Jeremy began flopping around like a fish out of water, trying to buck Michael off of his back - managed to flip them around with a yelp so Michael was on the bottom.

Jeremy whooped triumphantly as he tried to sit up - was cut off by Michael's arms locking around his chest and slamming him back down, then a leg getting thrown over his own in an attempt to keep him there.

Jeremy, however, after years of bullying, was a savant at wiggling free from casing limbs - managed to scoot out of the bottom of Michael's arms, then up and away from his leg.

He sat up besides him, crossed his legs.

“Christ, you're like an eel. Are all of your appendages actually real life eels? Are you a thousand eels working together as one to pose as an awkward teen boy with too long limbs?” Michael huffed, a little out of breath as he leaned up on his elbows, pushed his glasses up his nose. Jeremy laughed.

“Yeah, that's it - I'm not just, like, better at wrestling than you are.”

“Yeah, exactly, you're _not,”_ Michael said, “you just run away all the time.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Sure, if that makes you feel better about losing.”

“I did NOT lose. We are at a tie. This is a stalemate.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, looked over at him. “Yeah?”

Michael nodded seriously, “yeah.”

“Then what's THIS!” Jeremy pounced on Michael again, catching him off guard - grabbed him by the wrists and shoved him back down against the mattress, moved to straddle him to keep him down. Except, Michael wasn't resisting - he just looked surprised, and a little flustered, maybe. Jeremy blinked. “What?”

“I - uh, nothing,” Michael took his eyes off of Jeremy's face, “you just caught me by surprise.”

“Mmh.” Jeremy nodded - shifted and shuffled down a bit so he was hovering over Michael instead of pinning him, leaned on his elbows. “You're weird.”

“ _You're_ weird.”

“We're both pretty weird.”

“Dude -” Michael clasped his hands on Jeremy's cheeks, looked seriously into his eyes - “true as _shit._ ”

Jeremy laughed, nuzzled his cheek against one of the warm palms. “I only speak the truth.”

“Can I ask you a question, then?”

“Sure.”

“How are you alive? Like, real? A real human person?”

Jeremy blinked. “You-you trying to get existential on me? I thought that was a strict high-only topic, so we don't revert back to depressed nihilists.”

“No, no,” Michael shook his head, “I mean, like… You're just so good, dude. Like, you're amazing. Like,“ Michael squeezed Jeremy's cheeks for emphasis, “ _super_ amazing.”

Jeremy snorted and turned to hide his face in Michael's hand. Decided to blow a raspberry into it, while he was there. Michael pulled his hand away in a laugh, moved to run it through Jeremy's curls.

“Way to ruin the moment.”

“I'll ruin the moment if I want to! It's like, my profession - I'm the most proficient moment ruiner there _is-_ ”

“Shhhh,” Michael muttered quietly, put his finger over Jeremy's lips for emphasis. “Just let me feel how real you are.”

Jeremy laughed softly, brushed Michael's hair back. “I'm very real, rest assured.”

“Mmh,” Michael sighed, looked up into Jeremy's eyes, “sometimes I'm convinced you're too good to be true.”

Jeremy tried to come up with something to answer. Couldn't. Could only stare back down into Michael's eyes; like bitter morning coffee before the cream. That was a funny comparison, Jeremy thought, because Michael was anything but bitter.

Michael was pouring sugar over your Lucky Charms cereal and getting a stomach ache.

Michael was laughing so hard whatever you were drinking came out your nose.

Michael was twisting your ankle while playing hopscotch.

Michael was pulling all-nighters with your best friend on a school night, was getting stuck in a tree because you wanted to see how high you could climb, was going on a roller coaster with loops even though you just ate an ungodly amount of candy floss.

Michael was reckless, chaotic, stupid, sweet fun.

Michael was…

Jeremy's eyes drifted to Michael's soft pink lips, still curled up in a light smile.

Michael was kissing your best friend of 12 years.

And then Jeremy was, too - feeling like the world was moving in slow motion as he leaned in, but maybe that was just him, only inching forwards in case Michael wanted to stop him.

Michael didn't.

As their lips connected, Michael's hand moved to Jeremy's cheek, then to his neck, while the other ran up along his arm and settled just under the sleeve of his t-shirt. Jeremy gently lowered hs weight, settling comfortably against Michael's chest - tilted his head to the side slightly to avoid getting stabbed in the eye by his glasses.

After a few moments, Jeremy opened his eyes and just barely pulled away. Michael just laid there, looking pleasantly dazed for a few seconds, before his eyes fluttered open as well.

Jeremy felt his heartbeat, that had slowed down with everything else, suddenly set off to a running start as they stared into each others eyes.

“So… That's a thing that just happened,” Jeremy whispered, felt his breath bounce back from Michael's lips. Michael smiled.

“Sure is.” A pause. “Want it to happen one more time before we actually talk about that?”

Jeremy nodded eagerly, and in a second Michael's hands were on his cheeks, pulling him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> im currently just as sleep deprived as michael and this is Not betaed so pleas no sue for any mistakes agehshsjs
> 
> EDIT #2: KamikazeWorld did some AMAZING fanart inspired by this fic, check it out on their art blog!! http://my-dreams-start-with-you.tumblr.com/post/174283123236/a-doodle-partially-inspired-by-the-be-more-chill


End file.
